Alternated
by Phantom FR3AKS
Summary: Everything about Sam s live is a secret. Her father works for the G.I.W at the helm of its latest project: an alternated boy that lives below their farmhouse (in a lab) in the middle of now where, he has been alternated with Ghost DNA. His name is Danny sweet, caring, strong, and has captured Sam s heart. Full summary in side. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom FR3AKS~ OK this is my first story so please go easy on me, well if you don`t like it then tell me. OK here we go.**

**Summary; **Everything about Sam`s live is a secret. Her father works for the G.I.W at the helm of its latest project: an alternated boy that lives below their farmhouse in the middle of now where, he has been alternated with Ghost DNA. His name is Danny sweet, caring, strong, and has captured Sam`s heart.

When there is an unexpected visit from the G.I.W that has come to take Danny, where Sam will never see him again. She revises to let Danny go and helps him escape from the lab. Now Sam and the Danny are on the run from the G.I.W, well on the run Sam learns a few things about Danny and how his have been altered**. **

**I don`t own Danny or Sam, Butch Hartman does. Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1; the Danny **

I still remember the first time I ever snuck into the lab, the first time I saw Danny. It was a late Saturday night. I wasn`t allowed in the lab, and was always too scared to sneak in, but not today no today I would suck up all my fear and go down there. I`ve seen my dad putting in the code so many time, that, I already know it out of my head. 2-9-8-2 the door went K-L-I-N-K.

'Y_ou can do this, one foot in front of the other' I_ thought to myself. I started walking very slowly, when I saw another door that looked pretty easy to open.

Ok! Well, you know when I said it looked pretty easy to open, well it wasn`t. I pulled with all my might the thing would not budge. I just sat down against the door and it opened. I looked up to see in big red words stood PUSH.

"Right "I said "duh". I face palm myself for not trying to push the door, man I must be really stressing. So I pushed the door ever so slightly and peeked in. the lab was white like in the movies, there were weird things in there like bottles with green and yellow liquid in them, and baby animal in bottles. 'ew_, that's so gross' _I thought . I walked farther; right in the corner of the lab was a glass cages as big as room. I walked just a bit closer, and put my hands on the glass of the cages. Inside the glass cage was a bed and a side table.

"Who are you and what do you want" said a voice in the corner of the cage. I stumbled backwards and fell over a chair, I looked to my up and saw a boy with raven black her, and blue eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a red logo, on it, with blue jeans; he looked about the same age as me. "Hi, my name is Sam, and yours?" I said to the boy in the cage. "My name is D-danny, are you here t-to take m-me away" said the boy named Danny.

"No! I was just coming to look what was down here." I said "What are you doing down-" I didn`t get to finish my sentence, when I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back. I struggled in the persons grip when he said. "What are you doing down here" the persons asked.

I spun around to come face-to-face with my father. I looked up into his brown eyes. "I-I-um-"once again my sentence got cut off, he pulled me into a big bear hug. "Don't worry its ok I was anyway going to tell you today" he said "I guess you found out by yourself" he told me with a smile.

I smiled back, but then frowned. "So why do we have a boy in our basement" I asked I looked back at the boy. "Let's go upstairs, and I will tell you everything you need to know" he told me.

* * *

**2 years later **

I was sitting in the sitting room, with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands waiting for me father to come back. It was still late and I was starting to get sleepy. I have been helping with Danny ever sins I found out about him. I had asked my dad over 1000 times, 'why do we have human boys in our basement' he would ether say it was classified, or he would change the subject. I knew about the G.I.W and that my, farther works for them, my dad`s boss 'Walker Dee' comes every month to check on Danny.

I was knocked out of my day dreams when I heard someone started to sing "Happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo, you look like a monkey, a-a-a-a-and you smell like one to" I turned around to see my father walking throw the doors, with a chocolate cake in his hands. "yeah and don`t forget that you're the father of this monkey" I said pointing to myself. He chuckled slightly

"Happy birthday Sam" he said to me, with the biggest smile, I have ever seen. "Wait is that a grey hair I see there "he asked and stretched his hand out to grab one of my black pieces of her. He has always been good at making me laugh. "No dad I am only 17 years old, and that's not old." I said with a smile.

He put the chocolate cake in front of me, "now blow out the candles, and make a wish" he said. I sucked my lungs fall and blew, funny that none of the candles died, I blew again but nothing happened. I looked up at my dad to see him not able to hold his laughter. I glared at him "ha-ha-ha very funny" I said. He chuckled slightly. "Try-try again Sam, try-try again" he said to me.

I sucked in air again, and blew. They all died, I was proud of myself, and I looked up at my dad, he smirked at me, sensing my pride, and pointed to the candles. They were busy caching on fire again, all my pride fall.

"What the…DAD!" I shouted, and put my head against the table. "Ok, ok sorry, be in the lab if you're finished throwing a tantrum" he said and winked at me and walked away, I rolled my eye`s, that`s my dad for you. That`s when I realised I wanted to asked him something.

"Hay, Dad" I shouted after him.

"Yeah sweaty"

"Can I bring some cake for Danny "I waited a moment for my response?

"Yeah sure!."

"Yes!" I said and did a fist pump in the air, and got a knife for the cake. I took out the 'still burning candles' and started cutting two big pieces of chocolate cake, dad has never been a very big fan of chocolate, so I didn`t bother to cut him a piece. I looked at my handy work and frowned, they were not very equal; one was a lot bigger than the other.

'_Owe, well, Danny can get the bigger one, he never gets cake anyway'_ I thought to myself. After I was finished cutting the cake, and putting them on the plates and grabbing 2 plastic spoons, I went down to the lab.

I put the code into the door and heard very familiar K-L-I-N-K. I walked into the lab and saw my father sitting at his computer, typing away. "Hi, dad, how are the files coming?" I asked, and put the cakes down next to his desk, and peeked over his shoulder. "Everything's coming on just fine, thank you." he said. I smiled "Good if you need, help just ask." I told my dad, "I am going over to Danny to give him his cake." Dad nodded in response, I grab one of the cakes off his desk and walked over to the Danny`s room, he was sitting on his bed playing with his fingers. I knocked on his glass of his room to get his attention. Danny looked up at me and smiled "hey, happy birthday Sam" he said, and walked up to the glass were I was standing.

"Thanks "I said "I brought something for you". I opened the hatch and put the cake in; he looked at me for a moment longer, and I could feel my cheeks go hot. "Thank you, Sam" he said in a soft and caring voice.

I looked at him a moment longer, when I heard my father's voice calling for me. "I better go, dad`s calling." I said to Danny. "O-ok! Then you better get going" he said, I waved goodbye, and walked over to were my dad was sitting. "You called?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie with me, after you finished taking Danny blood samples" he said "you know, for your birthday" "sounds great!" I said. I walked over to the cabinet, where we keep all our needles, and took out a needle and a syringe and swabs.

I walked to Danny`s room. He looked at me with fair in his eyes; I knew very well that he was afraid of needles. "I`m sorry" I whispered to him, and he smiled "no, it's ok" he said " I know your just doing what you`ve been told" .I nodded and smiled at him, I opened the door to his room, and walked over to where he was sitting and lifted up the hem of his sleeve. I saw him look away, when I stuck the needle into his skin. His blood looked green to me, well it always looked green, but that is just so weird. After that was done, I wiped it and said "There all done".

I got up and walked out of his room, and waved goodbye to Danny, he always looks so sad. '_Yeah, wouldn`t you be sad if you were stick in a glass cage all day' _I told myself, that`s nonsense dad had said that he had asked to do it, dad won`t lie to me would he. Is Danny been held here on ransom? I stopped died in my tracks. Why would I even think that? I know my father and he is not that cruel is he? Whatever, I would have to talk to my father about it. But that can wait till tomorrow.

But little did I know that tomorrow, my whole life would change.

* * *

**A\N; So that was chapter one. Please tell me if you liked or not, or if I should go on with this story. Thank you for reading.**

**~Phantom FR3AKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom FR3AKS~ WoW! Thank you for all the wonderful review`s, It made me so happy, I was like dancing around the room. My mom thought I was crazy! :D. So this is chapter 2, **

**I don`t own anything. Never will, never shall. I think if I, did it would be a mess. B) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2; midnight visit.**

I sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, bare feet rooted to the hardwood floor. Moonlight crept through the window, I always go visit Danny at midnight. For some reason, he just fascinates me, maybe it`s his blue eyes, or his over grown hair. '_Or, maybe you just like him_' said that voice in my head, well it was my voice but I don`t think that, it just comes out of nowhere.

I rolled my eyes, duh, I would know if I liked him or not, and I didn`t like him, did I? I groaned, why do I keep doing this. I got up and headed to my door.

I'd long ago mapped the creaky floorboards in the hallway, and I skipped over them now, pushing throw the living room and the kitchen, taking the stairs to the basement two at a time.

The stairs ended in a small annexe. Dad had said that the lab was build first and then farm house on top of it. I punched the required digits, door went K-L-I-N-K, and I was greeted by the stale cent of filtered air. I went down the short hallway and looked at the door that led into the lab, I still remember the first time I saw that door, and chuckled slightly at the memory.

I pushed the door, and walked in; I looked over to where dad's desk sat, and mine next to it. I went to where Danny's room is.

He rose from his bed the moment he saw me, he wore a grey pyjama pants and shirt. "Hey" he said, his voice reduced to the tiny vent holes allowed through the glass. Heat crept from my neck to my cheeks and I tried to look calm - normal – as I approached.

"Hi" I whispered. I grabbed the nearest chair, and slide it in front of me to sit. Every time I come to visit Danny, we ether talk about the sun or how the outside world looked like, you know because he live in my basement and never comes out.

"Can you see the stars, or are the clouds out to night" he asked me. I thought a moment. "No, there`s no stars to night, because the moon is full. So you can't see many stars, only the brightest ones." I said to him.

"OH!" he said and smiled. He never smiles when my dad`s around, so the only time I see him smile is at night. My Dad would probably rip me apart if he knew that I come down to the lab. I shivered at the thought.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh! nothing"

"Oh! Came on tell me, please!" he said and made puppy eyes at me. I cannot stand the puppy eyes thing.

"Ok! Fine" I said "I was just wondering what my father would do to me, if he found out that I came to see you every night." I said with a blush. "Oh! I see," he said with a joking voice, "You're scared of what he would do to you, what do you think he would to me." I laugh at his comment, and yawned. "You better get to bed" he said in a caring voice. I looked at him for a moment longer.

"Before I go, are there any requests for breakfast." I asked. I know, I know, if my father ever, caught me doing this, my father would band me from ever seeing Danny and that would be offal. I think I would rather be ripped apart.

"Um ... Surprise me". I got up and pushed the chair back. "G-night, Danny" I said, and walked out of the lab "Goodnight, Sam" he said.

* * *

I was up early, ready for the day, and the surprises it brought. I grabbed my iPhone of my bed and headed down stairs, to make everyone – my Dad, Danny and I – breakfast. I bulged in my earphone and pressed play on my iPhone, the song 'Hot and cold' took over my body.

I grabbed the eggs, toast and bacon out the fridge, and started making breakfast. I started swaying my hips to the song, and before I knew it, I was dancing. I know what you're thinking, how am I making breakfast and dancing, well I have been making breakfast for like all my life, so it`s really easy.

I grabbed 3 plates out of the cupboard, and knifes and folks. Dished up, and put Danny`s bacon in a small bowl – it's his surprise – and walked to basement.

In the lab, Dad was talking on the phone and I could just hear what he was saying "Yes, Sir". I put his food on his desk, and went over to Danny. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I knocked on the glass to get his attention, he looked at me and got up and walked to where I was standing. "Hey, what is my surprise today" he said with a big smile. "Hi" I greeted him with a smile on my face" "bacon, don`t let my Dad see it, ok!"

"Thanks" he said, and started eating. I left him in peace, while he ate. "SAM!" I heard my Dad calling me from upstairs, (when did he go upstairs, wow! I should really start paying more attention). I didn`t even realise that I had already started walking, till I was right in front of my dad. "Um... Hey, sweaty." He said in his most caring voice '_what have I done now' _I thought to myself "You know Mr Dee, right".

I nodded in response, that's when I remember what Dad had said that whenever 'Walker Dee' came around, I would have to put up a big smile. I smiled, and peeked around his shoulder to see a man, in a black suit, and maybe like 8 men in white suits behind him. '_Now why would he need so many men, it looks like he wants to rob a bank.' _I thought to myself.

"Well, his here to take Danny away" dad said with a smile "Isn`t that great!"

* * *

**So that`s chapter 2. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**I don`t own 'Hot and Cold' kasha does**


	3. AN (sorry)

**A\N: Sorry for the A\N but it`s not to long i hope?!**

**Does no-one like this anymore. Chapter 3 is done but i just wanted to know if i should go on with this story or not. if i get a review, i will post chapter 3 immediately. **

**Sorry if i wasted your time. please tell me! D:**

**~Phantom FR3AKS**


	4. Chapter 3

**Phantom FR3AKS~ thank you, sorry O.o , I'm a little new to this. I thought no-one liked this story, (hehehe, how embarrassing)**

**But anyway her`s chapter 3**

**This chapter has a little Drama in it,**

* * *

**Chapter 3: WHAT!**

"Well, his here to take Danny away". Dad had said with a smile "Isn`t that great!"

I swear at that moment, my heart stopped. "WHAT!" I screamed, that`s when I realised how stupid I must sound. "I mean, that`s great!" and did a thumps up, "w-where would you be taking him?"

The guy 'Walker' walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You see, we gave 'it' to your father to look after, well we got things ready for 'It' back at the headquarters" he said to me with a big smile. How dare he call Danny an 'it' at that very moment, I wanted to scream and shout and say 'get your filthy hand off me, and Danny is a human beaning and I won`t let you take him away to some stupid headquarters!' But I kept myself calm and said.

"Oh-ok, sounds great" my dad gave me a look and said "would you guys like some coffee while I full in the forms"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Walker Said. "Agent X, give Arthur the forms" one of Walker`s agents handed my father a folder.

We headed to the kitchen. I had to do something, anything, but I would not let these men take Danny away. What to do? what to do?

"Sam" my father said "would you mind coming with me for a sec?" I looked at him, when I noticed he was talking to me, I felt my cheeks go hot. "Y-yeah, sure" I said, we walked over to the living room. I turned around to look at my dad

"Daddy, they can`t take Danny away," tears coming from my eyes, "I know, that you don`t like Danny much, but-" "Shh" my dad interrupter me and hugged me "it`s ok I won`t let them take him away, but you have to do exactly as I say, ok." my dad said and pulled me out of the hug, his big hands on my shoulders.

"Ok" I said

"Know listen very carefully" he said "Take this" and gave me a bag "and go get Danny, you take the car, the car keys are in the bag" we turned and looked at the door, when we heard a voice call my father "now go, and don`t ever come back, I would find you later, I promise".

I gave my father a big hug and I said "thank you dad" and run down to the lab. I punched in the code, and ran in, tears running down my face. I knew that I would properly never see my father again.

When Danny saw me, the look of concern crossed his face. I put in the code in to open his door. "What are you doing!" he asked me, I could hear the fear in his voice. I crabbed his hand and dragged him out of his cage. "Wait, what are you doing!?" he asked "if your father sees this, he would kill me".

I turned to look at him, "Shh" and put my finger over my mouth, I dragged him up to the living room, and stopped, he bumped me, and I fell forward. I glared at him, "sorry" he apologised.

There was no one in the living room, "let's go" I said and dragged him after me , we both heard voices in the kitchen. I peeked in and saw my father and 'Walker' sitting at the table talking, the agents where walking around. Just as one was about to look at me, I hide behind wall again.

"There`s no way out" I whispered. Danny crabbed my arm, I shivered under his touch, "Can you please tell me what's going on" he asked, I hesitated for a moment. "These guys came and said they wanted to take you away to some, stupid headquarters, I couldn`t let them take you" I whispered, tears running down my face, "and now the way out is blocked, and I don`t know what to do"

"What about the windows"

"They`ve are blocked with burglar bars" I said, I could see him thinking

"Give me your hand, "he said

"What, why"

"Just do it"

I gave him my hand. "Promise me you won`t scream Sam" he told me, I didn`t like where this was going, but nodded. He closed his eyes, '_Oh my gosh! what is he doing!'_ I thought '_please don`t do anything stupid, that would make me regret saving you_'. Heart pounding, in my throat.

That`s when I noticed I couldn`t see him, in fact I couldn`t even see my hands at that moment I wanted to scream when I heard Danny say. "Don`t scream Sam, and follow me" he pulled my hand.

I was so shocked that I didn`t even realise that we were out the door, when Danny started shaken my shoulders, "Sam, Sam answer me" he whispered. I looked up into his blue eyes, "how d-did y-you do t-that?!" I asked. "let`s talk about this later" he whispered "What are we going, to do now?"

"Follow me," I said and ran to the garage, and opened the door. Inside was a black SUV. I heard someone shout "NO!" and I knew it was Walker. "Get in!" I shouted. Once in the car, I started it up. "Do you even know how to drive" I heard Danny ask next to me. "Yeah!" I said, my dad had taught me how to drive, when I turned 15.

I put the car into reverse, and hit the pedal. I looked in the review mirror to see all the agents get in to their cars, and then to my surprise they got out, and could swear I heard Walker curse.

Next to me I heard Danny chuckle slightly. "What did you do to their cars" I asked "and when did you get time to do it"

"After we got out of the house, I saw that you were too shocked to move. I looked around to see that they had cars so I messed with their engines!" He said with a grin.

"Wow" That`s when I realised, what he did back there, in the living room "H-how did you do that back in the living room, and give me a straight answer"

* * *

**Phantom FR3AKS~tell me what you would like to happen next in this story :P**

**Thanks for reading and review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phantom FR3AKS~ HEY! Finally finished with the chapter. Wow! It took long, but any way. To Starr, thanks for the idea it helps a lot.**

**I want to thank my amazing BETA (The Writer Es) for correcting my work!**

**Now you can have the ****pleasure of reading perfect work :D**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Sam, look out!" Danny shouted next me.

Right in the middle of the road was a huge, pothole; it looked about as big as a bus. I tried to swing out of the way but ended up hitting a tree, which was on the side of the road.

I looked over to Danny; he looked shocked, "Are you ok?" I asked "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"No, it, it's okay." He said and got out of the car. I followed close after him. The car looked worse then I thought. Man, if my Dad saw this he would probably kill me.

"Sam, I hear something!" Danny said, "It's a helicopter! Grab the bag, we have to get out of here!" I ran to the driver seat, yanked the door open, and grabbed the bag. I had a feeling that we were going to do a lot of running.

Danny grabbed my hand and dragged me into the forest; I could hear the helicopters. I looked up and saw it hovering above us, "Um, Danny!" I said, Danny looked back at me and I pointed up. He stopped dead in his tracks, 'What is he doing now?' I thought.

I saw two blue rings form around his waist, then move up his body. 'What the…?' I thought. Where Danny had stood there was now a guy in a black jumpsuit. He had snow-white hair, and glowing green eyes.

Danny (I hoped it was him) jumped off the ground and, get ready for it, …flew. He flew to the helicopter. The guy in the helicopter shot a green ray at Danny. I thought for moment it was going to hit him, but he just vanished into thin air and the ray went right through him. He reappeared just in front of the helicopter and shot a green thing out his hand (yes, I mean his hand. I don't even think that's humanly possible) and hit the helicopters propeller. The helicopter went crashing down, and Danny flew over to me.

"How are you doing that?!" I asked him.

"Let's not talk now, please," he said, "they're bound to be back."

He grabbed me around the around my waist and lifted me up. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I've never been good with heights, and held tighter to Danny. "Put, me down this instant!" I said. He didn't responded, 'Ah! No,' I thought.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

It felt like we'd been flying for hours, I just wanted to feel land again, I always dreamed of flying, but know I never want to think of it was starting to get late the sun was about to set. I looked down, there were many trees, and maybe we could sleep in a tree.

That's when I saw it; in the side of the mountain was a big cave. "Look Danny over there`s a cave lets land there." I said, Danny nodded and turned in the direction of the cave.

When we got to the cave, Danny let me go, I kissed the ground. "Aw! Sweet, sweet ground, how I missed you so." I praised the it. Behind me, there was I big flash of blue light.

I turned around to see that Danny was back in to his normal clothing, a white shirt with a red logo, and blue jeans.

"Nice to see, that you're happy." He said with a grin.

I got off the ground and wiped the dirt of me. I smiled at him, but then my face turned serious, "Now you're going to tell me how you did that back there, and this time I want a straight answer!" I said.

"Yeah, I should've seen this coming." He said, "Well I'm guessing you want the whole story, right?" I nodded. "Well it started when my family and I had an accident."

* * *

**Flashback**

No one's POV (Danny is 7 years old)

Young Danny was sitting in the back of the family RV, playing with his shoe lays. He and his family were on the way to vacation. "Mommy, how far do we still have to go" Danny whined from the back seat.

"Not that far, honey, just a little farther." His mom, Maddie, said with a big smile.

Jazz his older sister was sitting just next to him looking out the window. "Jazzy, would you like to play with me?" He asked his sister with puppy dog eyes.

"What are we going to play in a car?" she asked.

"Now, now, Jazz, we can all sing a sing-along!" Jack said with a giant grin on his face. "Ninety-nine Ghosts on a wall with ninety-nine ghost hunters-"

"Jack! Look out" Maddie shouted. Just in front of the car was something lying in the road. It almost looked like a deer that gotten hit by a truck. Jack swung the steering wheel.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Danny screamed from the back seat, he didn't understand what was going on. The car was swinging out of control. On the side of the road was a hill, and the RV went tumbling down there.

* * *

**After the crash (I know the crash was poufy sorry about that)**

Danny woke up with a big sore on his head fore head, he didn't` remember what happened, everywhere around him was white. He looked down at his on clothing to see that he, too, was also wearing white. "Hello?" he asked in hope of an answer.

The door to his white room opened, a man in a lab coat walked in. "Hello, Danny how are you today?" the man in the lab coat asked.

"Where are my Mommy and Daddy?" Danny asked. He didn't like this guy in the lab goat; he just wanted to go home.

"Don't you remember?" The guy in the lab goat asked. "You were in a car accident, unfortunately, your family didn't make the crash. They died."

"W-what! They can't b-be dead," Danny said with tears coming down his face. So it wasn't a dream, his family was really dead.

"You'll be staying with us, here you'll be tested just like all the other children like you that lost their Mommy and Daddy. You can call me Dr. James, your Mom and Dad would be very proud." Said the man, 'Dr. James'.

* * *

**3 years later (wow does time fly ;D)**

Danny was lying on his bed, waiting for those guys in the lab coats to call for him. Yesterday, they said he would be the first human to defy gravity. And he was pretty nervous about it. What if something bad happened?

A knock on the door pulled him out of his daydream. He took a deep breath. "Come in," he said.

Two men walked in and sat at the edge of his bed. "Are you ready, G-S-657." One of them asked. These people never called him by his real name. Danny nodded, and followed the guys out of his room.

The passage was white with door on each side of the walls; they walked until they came to a door that had a 53 on it. Inside the room were a big cage and a lot of scientists sitting at desk with computers. They put Danny in the cage, "Now remember G-S-657, don't move, there is a lot of electricity involved in this machine." Said a guy in a lab coat.

"Ready. Let's power this thing up!" Shouted the guy in a lab coat, and he hit a button. The machine made a funny sound, and poor Danny made sure not to move a muscle. It felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Danny started to lift slightly off the ground, and he heard one of the guys say, "It's working!"

Danny was about 5 meters off the ground. He always wanted to fly. He smiled the first smile he had since his family had died. It was really fun. It was like none of this was real, the people in lab coats, the needles, everything.

Everything was going great, until the machines started to make a squeaking noise, and a red light went off.

"Shut it down, right know." Said a man in a lab coat.

"It doesn't want to!" said another.

Danny was starting to stress big time. There was a big blue light of electricity, and the next thing Danny knew was a lot of pain more than he ever felt before. And then he blacked out.

...

Danny started to open his eyes ever so slightly, and he heard someone say, "This is incredible!"

"He's like ghost with a pulse."

"It must have been the explosion."

'Why are they saying I'm a ghost?' Danny thought.

"Shh, he's waking up." Said someone. Danny sat up slowly and looked around to see guys in lab coats everywhere. He looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a black and white jumpsuit. "What happened?" he asked.

"We are not that sure but you're a ghost, and you have a pulse." Said a guy in a lab coat.

Danny started to feel little dizzy, he saw some round blue light form around his waist, and black out. All the people in the room gasped when they saw that the ghost just turned into a human.

"This is a true miracle."

* * *

**End of flash back (Sam's POV)**

Tears were running down my face. That was an awful story. I saw that Danny was crying. My mom had left when I was young, and I used to think that was the worst thing ever. I went to go sit next Danny and gave him a big hug. We sat like this for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Shame poor Danny. Thanks for reading, and please review**. (thanks 'The Writer Es')


	6. Chapter 6

**Phantom FR3AKS~ I`m so sorry. this is the shortest chapter ever. i won`t be updating for the next few weeks, because i just started exams! but the next chapter is going to be long.**

**I would like to Thank my BETA (**The Witter`s Es**)! "THANKS"**

**ENJOY**

* * *

We both sat in each other's arms for what felt like hours; Danny had started a fire a few minutes ago. "So, um … what kind of powers do you have?" I asked, Danny looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you asked." He said, "Well, I've got flight, which you already know, then I've got invisibility, overshadowing, ghost ray, intangibility and transformation."

I nodded, wait did I hear right, "Did you say intangibility?" I asked. Danny nodded. "Well, why didn't you just go through the cages. Wouldn't that have helped?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "Well you see, well, um," he said. I raised an eyebrow, "Um, well I, I have tried that, and, um, let's just say that I know you have a pink bear next to your bed that you sleep with at night." He said.

"What! How do you know?" I shouted, a blush creeping up my neck. 'How did he know that? Not even my Dad knew.'

"I use to check on you every night, and I use to wake you up at midnight." He said, not daring to look in my eye.

I glared at him. "Well, why didn't you just fly out the house, then?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I did try that. Something kept blocking my path. It was as if it was a force field." He said with a sad face.

'Wow, does he look cute.' Wait, did I just think that?

"What's in the bag your dad gave you?" he asked.

I had totally for gotten the bag. "I don't know. Would you mind handing it to me?" I asked. He picked up and threw it to me. Inside the bag was twenty dollars, keys to I don't know what door, there were some feared folders, a flash light, a cell phone with no buttons, a revolver, rope, and batteries.

I lay out all the things in front of me, so Danny could see them. He came to sit in front of me, and he picked up the flashlight and turned it on. The light came out blue, and it wasn't a very strong light.

"Well, this is weird." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. You would have thought that my Dad would have given us something more useful (except the money).

I yawned. "I'm going to bed!" I said. "Goodnight, Danny."

"Goodnight, Sam!"

* * *

**In the morning**

I woke up just as the sun was coming up, and I looked around. It was very rocky and brown, and dark, and someone had an arm around me. I turned my head to look at the person, and saw that it was Danny. I tried to remove his arm but he ended up squashing me.

After a few minutes of struggling, I gave up. Danny made a growing noise next to me, and he removed his arm and opened his eyes. "Good morning, Sam." he said to me. I got up from the floor. All my muscles creaking from lying on the hard ground all night.

If I were at home, I would have made breakfast, and then would have gone down to the lab. 'Really missing home.' I thought.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Danny asked next to me. "Sam, someone is coming. Hide."

I ran behind a rock and peaked over it. Danny went invisible with a branch in his hand.

I heard someone say, "Come on, work!"

In the entrance to the cave stood a guy with dark skin. He had a red hat on his head, and was also holding a PDA. As he walked in to the cave, Danny hit him over the head with a log from the fire. The guy fell forward, and I ran from my handing spot. Danny reappeared.

"Danny, get me the rope in the bag, please." I said, and Danny threw the rope at me.

Danny tied the guy's hands up, and he dug in the guy's back pockets for an ID. He handed it to me. The guy's name was…

"Tucker!?" I shouted.

* * *

**So tell me if you liked it, :D! poor Tucker!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phantom FR3AkS ~ so sorry for the late chapter, I know it`s not long but I just finished exams last week so I wanted to make the chapter as fast as can. **

**TO 'The Writer Es: thanks for being my beta, you're the best eva! I love ya!**

* * *

"Tucker!?" I shouted, "Oh! Tucker! Why did you hit him, Danny?"

I ran up to Danny and pushed him off of Tucker. "Hey!" I heard Danny say next to me.

I lifted Tucker's head slowly on to my lap. 'Oh gosh, Tucker, please be ok' I pleaded.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked behind me. "What if he's one of them?"

I was about to reply, when I heard Tucker say, "Ow, my head!"

Tucker slowly started to open his eyes. 'Thank gosh he's ok.'

''Sam, is that you?" he asked. He slowly sat up, and looked around. "Tucker." I said and gave him a big hug, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Danny asked. I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, Tucker and I met when he came to our house, wanting to sell some kind of iPod or something." I said with a big smile.

"So who are you, Sam's boyfriend?" Tucker asked Danny and wiggled his eyebrows.

I pushed Tucker off my lap. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Then who is he?"

"You remember that boy I kept telling you about?"

"The one under your basement—wait so that's him?" Tucker asked and pointed a finger at Danny. I nodded.

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT ME!?" Danny asked, with a shocked expression his face.

"Relax Danny, he wouldn't have told anybody. Tucker why were you up here, anyway?" I asked standing up and brushing the dirt and dust off of me.

"I was looking for a signal, when your boyfriend thought it would be funny to hit me over the head with that stick." he replied.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted

"So, what are we going to eat?" Danny asked next to me. Oh crap I forgot that Danny's not use to going without food.

"I—Ummmmmm."

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN A CAVE?!" Tucker yelled and rushed over to me. "DID YOUR DAD KICK YOU OUT?!" he asked with a shocked expression on his face, "AW, the poor Sam!" he said and gave me a big hug.

"No, dumb nut." I said and wiggled out of his grip. I told him the whole story, when I was finished he had a confused expression on his face.

"So, Danny's a ghost, right?" Tucker asked, and I nodded. "That's so awesome, just wait till all my friend hear this, they're going to freak out, and-!" I cut him off half way throw his sentence.

"No, Tucker, you can't tell anyone, do you understand me?" I said, and looked over at Danny and smiled :).

My tummy thought it had waited long enough for food and growled. Tucker must have heard it because he said, "Well, if you guys don't have anywhere to go, you guys could come stay with me for a little while." I looked over to him and smiled.

"That would be great, but what about your Mom and Dad, won't they mind?" I asked.

"No, they're out for the weekend, and it gives me more time to get back at your boyfriend for hitting me over the head." he said. He hit his fist against his palm and looked over at Danny.

"He's not —ah! Whatever!"

* * *

**so how was that? **

**R&R please.**

**Reviews make me update faster! Thanks for reading .(**I'm not so shore where this story is going, a little help will help me wonders**)**

**~ phantom FR3AKS**


End file.
